Why are these random people in my house?
by True Thinker
Summary: Team Avatar appear in my house! All of them: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko. They make me laugh, cry and slap them in the face. Category: humor. PLEASE read and review and help me out with ideas! Do you guys think I should add the rest of the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender ? I don't know...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Authors note: This story is dedicated to The One-Winged Author for his amazing story 'The Gaang and I' and Zutarakid50 for her amazing story 'The Avatar Crew Comes To You'. As those stories inspired me so much I decided that my story will be in script form, though I'll try to be as original as possible ****. Hope you guys like it! Please review! (Oh and there is not going to be ANY Zutara shipping, so sorry Zutara fans)**

Me: (watching ATLA episode 'Sozin's Comet Part 4' on my new laptop and it suddenly shuts down) Oh great! (REALLY bright lights are filling the room) I'm going blind! I'M GOING BLIND! SAVE ME!

Team Avatar: (fall out of my laptop; Katara falls on me – sitting on my head, Zuko smashes into my bookcase, Sokka falls on his face, Aang shoots out and lays sprawled on my bed and Toph falls on Katara (flattening my head EVEN more!))

Katara: Umm... who the hell are me and Toph sitting on?

Me: (angrily) gephoffaphies!

Toph: Huh?

Me: (head emerging from the heap) I said; GET OFF FATTIES!

Katara: hey... we're not fat! At least one of us isn't.

Toph: HEY! (jumps off us and levitates a rock into the air)

Me: NO EARTHBENDING UNTIL I SAY SO! Or else...

Toph: What?

Me : **SHUT UP!**

Toph: (drops rock) OKAY! Calm down, sheesh!

Me: *sigh* Anyways, Author?

Author: Mhmm?

Me: Please make Katara GET OFF ME!

Author: Oh yeah, sure. (drags Katara by the hair off my lap)

Katara: OW! OW! OW!

Me: That should teach you to wear your hair up. Anyway, why are you in my room?

Team Avatar: No idea.

Me: Wait! How did you get in my room?

Team Avatar: No idea.

Me: Wait! How come Iroh isn't with you guys?

Team Avatar: No idea.

Me: Can you stop saying no idea?

Team Avatar: Who knows?

Me: Oooooooooooooooooookay, anyway, first thing's first.

Me: (Smashing Sokka's head, repeatedly into my laptop screen) GET BACK IN! GET BACK IN! GET BACK IN!

Aang: (Looks towards Katara, Zuko, and Toph) Should we help Sokka?

Katara, Zuko and Toph: Meh, let's wait a while.

**A while later.**

Sokka: (rubbing his head, wincing) You just had to do that, didn't you?

Me: Yep. Okay, seeing as that didn't work u guys might as well stay here. Ok so, as I like the original shipping of Avatar: The Last Airbender; Katara and Aang you're sharing a room, Sokka, Zuko you're going to share a room and To-

Sokka and Zuko: WHAT?!

Zuko: (whining) But... but... Zutara is WAY more popular than Kataang!

Me: Author!

Author: ON IT! (throws him at Toph) Do whatever you want to him.

Toph: (narrows eyes and smiles evilly) At last, hehehe...

Toph(still): (beats him to a pulp)

Me: (sits on randomly appearing couch and grabs randomly appearing popcorn and enjoys the show)

**10 minutes later **

Toph: Even though this is a dream come true-

Zuko: Hey!

Toph: Its kinda getting boring.

Me: (feeling regret that I can't continue watching Zuko getting beat up) Okay back to the rooms; Toph, as you're the coolest person on the show you get your own room.

Toph: (bows head and grins) Sweetness!

Author: And so Lauren and Team Avatar went to bed after a day of excitement.

Me: Huh? Already? Okay! (shoos everyone out of my room) 1st room is Katara and Aang's room, and to be kind to Zutara fans I put 2 beds in there – sorry Aang, 2nd room is Toph's-

Zuko: Why?

Me: SHUT UP ZUKO! YOU AND KATARA ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE ROOMS NEAR EACH OTHER!

Zuko: (meekly) ok ok!

Me: anyways, the 2nd room's Toph's and the 3rd is Sokka and Zuko, and now...

Team Avatar: O.O what? WHAT?

Me: GOODNOIGHT! (slams door in faces)

Hope you guys liked it! I'll try and update as much as possible! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome, 'enjoyed it' comments are welcome too. See ya'll later! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and Authors note: Unfortunately I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! And I would like to dedicate this chapter to the DarkSecretWaterbender for being my first follower! And I'm so sorry for not updating its just that my baby cousin from America has come to vist and I've been really busy. **

Me: (goes out into the hallway) (singsong voice) Goodmorning world!

Team Avatar: (poke heads out of their doors) Should we be worried?

Me: -_- Oh _every_one's a critic!

Team avatar: So... What's for breakfast?

Sokka: (drooling at the mouth) Any meat?

Me: Um..?

Katara: I know right?

Me: (raising one eyebrow) Well I have; hmm lemme think... oh yeah I have to go and buy stuff so we only have-

Katara: Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaase tell me you have Sea Prunes!

Aang: (begging) PLEASE NO. PLEASE NO. PLEASE NO. (looking sideways at Katara's frown) I mean...uh..._yay! _

Me: nooooooooooo... what I was going to say was-

Zuko: I agree with Aang, Katara. Sea Prunes sound sooooo disgusting! So Lauren do you have any Fire Flakes?

Me: No. I-

Toph: Rocks Cakes?

Aang: Vegetables?

Katara: How about Ocean Cumquats?

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU IDIOTS! EAT WHAT YOU ARE GIVEN AND I WONT REMOVE YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY! UNDERSTAND?

Team Avatar: Yessir!

Me: (randomly grabs warden helmet) MARCH! Up, 2, 3, 4! Up, 2, 3, 4!

**At breakfast**

Me: (stuffing toast down sokka's throat) Okay! (brushing the horrified looking Sokka away) Next! (Zuko [who is next in line] walks backwards away, his eyes opened wide)

Zuko: Actually, I'm not really hungry anymore, hehe, so...

Me: Author!

Author: Toph!

Zuko: OKAY! OKAY! (giving disgusted look on face) I'll eat that black thing!

Me: -_- Your calling my toast black?

Zuko: um...um...

Me: I'll show you what's black! MY BELT IN KARATE!

**- - - - - 4 disgusted kids and a butkicked Zuko later - - - - -**

Me: Okay! Now you guys know what I can do... STAY OUT OF MY WAY, DO WHAT I SAY AND DON'T CRITISIZE MY COOKING!

Team Avatar: Yessir.

Me: GOOD! NOW MARCH! Up 2-

Team Avatar: Where to?

Me: UM...

Team Avatar: Stop talking in CAPS LOCK!

Me: SORRY! I mean, sorry! Um... Author?

Author: mmhmm?

Me: Where to?

Author: uuuhhhhh...

**Yep thats right - I've got writers block. PLEASE HELP ME OUT! PM me or review with ideas! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA! **

**Author: -_- Oh shut up you lazy log.**

**Me: (sniff) (frowns and puts hands on hips) What did you call me? (giving attitude)**

**Author: =_= A lazy log!**

**Me: (snapping fingers) Oh no you di-in't!**

**You / The Readers: ZIP YOUR FACEHOLES AND WRITE THE STORY!**

**Me and Author: OMG! Keep your hair on!**

_**And behold... the story...**_

Toph: Well, that took AGES!

Me: So what? We were only stuck in fanfic limbo for like what? A week?

Team Avatar: TWO WEEEKS!

Me: Oh yeah I didn't where we were going so I stopped the story, about 2 weeks. (nervously) Hehe hehe, yeah um... Author!

Author: (chewing on a sandwich) wha?

Me: SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!

Author: ptew! (spits it out) WHY? Is it poisoned?

Me: Nope. I just couldn't understand you. Now, let's try again; Author!

Author: (rolling eyes) What?

Me: Where should we go?

Author: umm.. I dunno, the mall?

Me: (rubbing chin) hmm maybe, wait! No!

Team Avatar: Awww! Why not?

Me: Because in Zutarakid50's story you guys went haywire! Of course I personally think it was all Ty-lee's fault, but the answer in still NO!

Zuko: Zutarakid50?

Me: She went by that name and the name 'Kimono'.

Zuko: Ah, yes, I remember her! That girl who loved _Zutara... _(starts drooling at the mouth slightly)

Katara: We're not getting him back any time soon.

Me: (devil horns and devil tale growing out of me) HOW DARE YOU MENTION ZUTARA IN MY HOUSE!

Author: You know, Zuko,

Zuko: (comes back to reality) Sorry, what?

Author: It would be an understatement to say Lauren is angry. I suggest you run.

Me: (breathing heavily through my nose) GRRRRRR...

Zuko: You don't have to tell me twice! (runs away)

Me: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROLL! YOU WILL FACE MY FURY!

Aang: Face your furry what?

M: (turning on poor Aang) NOT FURRY, FURY!

Aang: (almost crying) Okay, got it.

Me: (fuming) CHARGE! (runs in the direction Zuko went)

Katara: Correction; we're not getting them back any time soon

Sokka: What should we do 'till they come back?

Aang: I wish I knew how to make a breeze, it's so hot!

Toph, Katara and Sokka: -_-

Toph: Twinkle Toes your dumber than Snoozles!

Sokka: Hey! I'm not dumb! You little Polar-bear-mouse-creature-

Katara: Sokka! Why are you shouting into thin air?

Toph: You've been hitting the cactus-juice again, haven't you?

Sokka: Nopedi, nopedi, no. I had some of this when we were in limbo though. (holds up a bottle of Russian Vodka)

Katara: Sokka! The liquid in that bottle looks just like the cactus-juice.

_**So now you know what alcohol is in the bending world**_

Toph: Katara, there's no point in trying to teaching your older brother. He is so thick, he'll never learn.

Sokka: (hugging the bottle of Vodka) _My precious! _

Me: (holding the fainted Zuko over my shoulder) (muttering to myself) Why can they bend, in this world? It makes it so much harder to beat them up! Why on earth- WHAT THE HELL IS SOKKA DOING WITH MY SECRET STASH OF stuff-you-don't-need-to-know-about ?!

Toph: I tell you why he's doing it; coz his massive head doesn't even have a brain the size of a pea in it!

Aang: Sokka isn't that much of a dumbo!

Sokka: (swaying from side-to-side) awww! Thanks Guru Goody-goody! Weeee, plonk! (falls flat on his face and starts snoring)

Aang: Okay, I take that back.

Me: (picks up the Vodka bottle) _We are together once more, my precious!_

Aang, Katara, Toph: ...

Author: She's over obsessed with the bottle.

Aang, Katara and Toph: Oh!

Me: you'll regret telling such lies Author, (takes a sip from the bottle) I'm a chicken SQUAK! Hehehehehe! tweedeedee twadada twoodoo (falls on Sokka and falls asleep)

Toph: Well if it makes OTT girl and Sokka happy it can't be that bad. (grabs bottle) *glug glug glug*

Katara: Oh great!

Toph: (puffing out her chest) You think you're so macho, boulder - well I'll show you! FLYING KICKAPOW! ( randomly kicks her leg in a random way, falls on me and Sokka and starts to snore aswell)

Author: Okay this is getting out of hand. (snaps fingers)

Toph, Sokka and Me: (sit up rubbing our heads and groaning) What a horrible dream! (yawn) Why are we talking in unison? And why did we yawn in unison? Why is Toph lying on Lauren, and why is Lauren lying on Sokka? Why did we just talk about ourselves in the third person?(scratched their heads) Did we just scratch in unison? Oof! (fall down again and start snoring)

Author: (standing behind them with a paddle in her hand) I just paddled you in unison

You readers: No duh.

Author: (ignoring you readers) (fiercely) anyone have a problem with that?

Aang and Katara: (shaking their heads really fast and holding up their hands) No, no, we're good!

Aang: (whispering to Katara) Lets slowly back out and say we had nothing to do with this.

Katara: (whispering back to Aang) Good idea.

Aang and Katara: (slowly back up the stairs)

Author: I am the supreme! And you are my minions, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You Readers: Yes master, we are minions! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Author: -_- just leave the laughing to me.

Me: (sits up yawning and pushes Toph off me) that was a really nice nap, except I had a really horrible dream, author, want to hear it?

You Readers and Author: nope. But your gonna tell us anyways, am I right?

Me: Readers! Begone! I am talking to the author!

Readers : fine. (disappears in a puff of smoke)

Me: Now, Author, my dream; well... I was into Zutara!

Author: -_- Is that all?

Me: (shuddering) Freaky right?

Author: Okay y'all better listen up! I want Zuko, Toph and Sokka to wake up (snaps fingers)

Zuko, Toph and Sokka: (sits up and yawns) Hi everybody!

Author: and since I am too tired to deal with you dwarves, Sokka and Zuko -

Team Avatar (except Sokka and Zuko): Hey! We're not dwarves!

Author: THATS IT!

Team Avatar (except Sokka and Zuko): WE'RE SORRY!

Author: Really? I was going to say I give up but-

Team Avatar (except Sokka and Zuko): You say something?

Author: Never mind! Any ways! NIGHTIME! (snaps fingers) (it becomes nightime)

Me: AND EVERYONE UP TO BED!

Author: Aw! I wanted to say that!

Me: To bad.

Team Avatar: ...

Me: **WELL WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? GET YOUR FILTHY BUTS UP THE STAIRS!**

Team Avatar: YESSIR!

Me: MARCH!

Team Avatar: (marches up the stairs) UP 2, 3, 4, UP 2, 3, 4- (slowly fading as they go into their rooms)

Me and Author: (sinking to the floor) *sigh* At last...

**So what do you guys think? As the DarkSecretWaterbender gave me the idea to make the Gaang watch 'The Last Airbender' I will put that in, in the next chapter. Seeya! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own avatar.**

**Authors note: Sorry if this chapter's a bit short or rubbish it's just that I feel really lazy today coz I just came back from sports camp! "_"**

* * *

Me: (sitting at my laptop, choosing a movie 2 watch from my hard drive) Yawn!

Aang: Why did you say 'Yawn!'

Me: 'Coz I'm tired! And I couldn't yawn, and I wanted to yawn! (gets right up in Aang's face) Got a problem with that? Huh? HUH?!

Aang: (cowering) No, I'm good!

Katara: (comes in talking with Toph, sees me) OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (pushes me aside and sits next to Aang, stroking his bald head) Don't worry Aangy, don't worry sweetie! I'm here!

Me: (sprawled on the floor, shielding eyes) This is the first time I'm thinking ; What a disgusting Kataang moment!

Toph: I am so glad I'm blind, the sound effects are bad enough!

Zuko: (walks in) Lauren, where do you keep- (sees Katara and Aang) NO!

Me: I know right? What a disgusting Kataang mo-

Zuko: (sobbing like a cry baby) How could you Katara?!

Me: Okay Aang and Katara like that is bad but Zuko crying for Katara is even worse!

Author: Let me handle this. (sways a watch in front of Zuko) You love Mai, Katara is nothing but a friend. Zutara means NOTHING to you. (snaps fingers)

Zuko: (keeps on crying)

Me: Why are you still crying?

Zuko: I-I miss M-Mai s-so muuuuuuuuuch! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Me: (calmly walks over to him, picks Zuko up by the scruff of his neck and slaps him) YOU SISSY! GET OVER IT! MAI ISN'T HERE AND I'LL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE KATARA WILL NEVER GO FOR YOU! NOW PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! (slaps him again, really hard and puts him down) Okay now I feel mean so to make it up to you I'll let you guys watch a movie with me, okay?

Aang: What's a movie?

Me: Aang?

Aang: Yeah?

Me: STOP BEING AN IDIOT!

Aang: o.o Sorry!

Me: (goes back over to my laptop) Okay lets see... hmm... (sees new movie which I downloaded like a month ago but forgot about) Huh, well this looks promising, the trailer looks amazing anyway. Directed by M. Night Shyamalan? Well it should be okay then. Hey! Gaang!

Team Avatar: Yeah?

Me: Here's a movie where people are trying to imitate what did on your adventures.

Team Avatar (except Toph): Sounds good!

Me: It's called 'The Last Airbender'

Team Avatar (except Toph): Let's watch it!

Toph: *ehem* Hello? Blind.

Me: Oh sorry, Gaang except Toph; Wanna watch it?

Team Avatar (except Toph) : Yeah!

Toph: (crosses arms, frowns and walks out)

**-Two hours later-**

Sokka: (fuming) He has no humour! He makes me look terrible! Such bad acting! Child actors SUCK! They're like £$%&!

Me: (staring at my laptop) :O

Aang: (meditating) Come on Roku! Tell me, why do people hate us so much as to imitate us so badly? Come on Roku I need help!

Katara: (sitting in front of a bowl of water, making a twirl of water come out of the bowl) Come on Katara, just 'coz she is a rubbish waterbender doesn't mean you are. And just coz she's a brat without a soul doesn't mean you are. You are a strong independent women, calm down Katara, you're a good person!

Zuko: (draws a picture of the actor Zuko in 'The Last Airbender') I HATE YOU, YOU WANNABE-ME!

Toph: (walks in) You guys done with the movie yet? (hears us and 'sees' us) (turns around and walks out)

Author: (bumps into Toph and hear us and sees us) 'The Last Airbender'?

Toph: Yep.

Author: Got it.

Team Avatar (except Toph) and Me: I HATE M. NIGHT SHYAMALAN!

Author: I think I should end the chapter, so I can calm them down.

Toph: Good idea! I'll go to my room and wait for you to do that.

Author: -_- (sarcastically) Thanks for your generous offer to help me Toph!

Toph: No problem. (turns around walks to her room)

Author: 'o' (imagines Toph burning at the stake and screaming with pain) Okay I'm fine now! ^.^

* * *

**So while the Author calms down the crowd - the chapter comes to a halt. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, sorry for the slow update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Authors note: Hope you guys like this chapter, please review, it makes me write faster!**

Author: (put hands on hips and looks at Team Avatar (except Toph) and me) Now recite! Sokka!

Sokka: THAT WIERD DUDE IS DUM AND ONLY THE ACTORS IN THE LAST AIRBENDER ARE TERRIBLE! SIR! (salutes)

Author: Right! And not so loud please! Lauren!

Me: The Last Airbender is a disgrace and its okay to gape at the terrible directing! SIR! (salutes)

Author: Good! Aang!

Aang: I can only connect with my past lives in the bending world! SIFU AUTHOR! (salutes)

Author: -_- What did you call me?

Aang: I mean...uh...SIR! (salutes again)

Author: (slaps Aang on the back) GOOD MAN! Katara!

Katara: I am a strong women, and that brainless jerk doesn't resemble me at all! SIR!

Author: Zuko!

Zuko: That actor was just like me in real life! SIR! (salutes)

Author: Good, now seeing as Toph was being a real pig and not offering to help me... (points finger in Toph's room's direction) CHARGE!

All (except Author): (charge in to Toph's room and dog pile her)

Toph: WHAT THE-?!

Author: That's what you get for not helping me!

Toph: (earthbends everyone off her) Author; you're gonna regret messin' with me! (veins popping out of her neck)

Author: Wait! There's no need to do that - we're even now, see?

Toph: Mama doesn't fight to get even, mama fights to win!

Author: (nervously) Uh...uh...uh...

Toph: (cracks knuckles)

Author: Uh... SEEYA LATER! (runs away in random direction as fast as legs will take her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Toph: (warrior's cry) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs after author)

Me: (rubbing head) OMG! Tuff (Toph) is downright tuff, huh? (laughs at own joke)

Team Avatar (even Sokka!): -_- Bad joke dude, seriously, don't make a pun like that again.

Me: Seriously! What was wrong with that one? I thought it was pretty witty. Oh _whatever! _

Author: (panting) I just escaped from Toph, apparently; _she can metalbend!_

Team Avatar: um... yeah, we kinda noticed that - aren't you meant to be a nerd about Avatar: The Last Airbender?

Me: seriously, don't you remember Season 2 Episode 18? The Guru / The Crossroads Of Destiny?

Author: Which episode-?

Me: (rolls eyes) Come on! You know, the one where Aang blankly admits that he loves Katara!

Author: Oh yeah!

Aang: (blushes) I never did that!

Toph: You're lying Twinkletoes.

Author: GAAAH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!

Toph: Just got here. And I'm not done with you! (pulls out a hunk of metal and turns it into a jagged super massive sword)

Author: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! BYE EVERYONE! (runs away faster than Usain Bolt)

Toph: GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD! (runs after her)

_**2 minutes go bye and we just watch them chase each other**_

Me: (wiping eyes) I'm going to miss you guys and your wierdness!

Toph: (drops sword and runs back)

Team Avatar: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: Oh how much I'm going to miss - wait you guys didn't see it?

Team Avatar: SEE WHAT?

Me: There's a hole in my computer and really bright lights in my room, I assumed it was the portal you guys came through-

Team Avatar: (trample on me and rush to my room)

Me: -_- Yeah I was right; no one cares about: me, poor old me. (gets up and walks to my room)

Team Avatar: (sat on my bed shielding their eyes) NO, SOKKA, NO!

Sokka: OH MY SUKI! YOUR HERE! MWAAAH! (give enormous sloppy kiss to Suki)

Me: 'o' SUKI ASWELL? OH GOD! WHY ME? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?

Katara: (crying) It could've been dad!

Zuko: (crying) It could've been Mai!

Aang: (crying) It could've been Appa or Momo!

Toph: (crying) It could've been - wait! Why am I crying?

Author: (crying) I know why _I'm_ crying, Katara? Could you heal my severed foot?

Sokka: SUKI, SUKI, SUKI!

Suki: Ooooooooooooooooooooooookay, I think I've had enough love, Sokka, you can get off me now!

Sokka: No way! I'm never letting go of you again!

Suki: SOKKA, GET THE HELL OFF ME!

Sokka: Okay. (gets off of Suki)

Suki: Can someone please tell how the hell I got here and where the hell I am?

Team Avatar: Well

_**This could take some time so I'm just going to skip it.**_

Me and Author: (looking bored to death) You guys done yet?

Sokka: Uh-huh, Suki's all up-to-date!

Author: (snaps fingers) Well what do ya know? It's night! Bedtime!

Suki: Uhhh, where do I sleep?

Me: Hmm, let me think...

Author: Excuse me, I'm the author so I decide this kinda stuff.

Me: Sorry.

Author: Hmm, let me think...

Team Avatar (which now includes Suki): (rolls eyes)

Author: (snaps fingers) okay that makes a very comfortable couch in the living room.

Suki: -_- (sarcastically) Great!

**So that concludes our Chapter 5, I've included Suki in our story, please review - it makes me update faster and I've just seen that I HAVE 288 HITS! WOOHOO! :D if you read my story please review if you like it or if you have ideas for it or if you wanna be in it. Oh and sorry for the slow update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and never will, happy Mike and Bryan?**

**Mike and Brian: Yes we are happy - that you'll never own Avatar: The Last Airbender! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Me: Okay: A. That is my laugh**

**And B. That was really mean! (runs away crying)**

**Author: Pull yourself together man! (drags me back)**

**Me: (sniffs) I'm okay.**

**Author: I didn't ask if you were.**

**Me: (cracks knuckles) You say something?**

**Author: (holding hands up) I was just saying that it's good that you're okay, hehe hehe, yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. (scratches the back of her head)**

**Toph: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me and Author: Oh yeah, sorry.**

Toph: (picking her nose [gross!]) It's about time!

Author: Sorry.

Toph: Yeah you should be! (pulls out her jagged sword)

Author: (sags to her knees and starts to grovel) Spare my life Toph! Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaase spare my life Toph.

Toph: (grinning) Just this once then. (put sword away)

Me: O.O (whispering to Team Avatar) Do you guys think that Toph needs a doctor?

Sokka: Don't trouble yourself she was born that way! ^.^

Team Avatar (except Sokka and Toph) and Me and Author: Oooooooooooooo! Burn!

Toph: I'm gonna to hurt you so bad you're gonna wish you were never born. (grinding teeth)

Sokka: ~o~

DarkSecretWaterbender: Uhhh... Should I have knocked before coming in?

Me: Yay! You're here!

Author: And just in time for the party!

Team Avatar: =_= Party? Did we miss something?

Me: Oh no I just wanted a party for no reason! ^ . ^

Author: Sorry I forgot about the decorations. (clicks fingers and decorations appear round the house)

Team Avatar: Uhh what are these?

Author and Me and DarSecretWaterbender: THINGS FOR THE NO REASON PARTY GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Team Avatar: Nope, we're good!

?: (knocks at the door)

hoblakuka: HELLO?!

Me: You made it!

hoblakuka: Yep, did I need to bring a present?

Me: T.T (crying out of happiness) You brought a present for me?

hoblakuka: No...

Me: -_- Oh okay. Anyways...

All: ...

Me: LET'S PARTY!

_**After the party has started.**_

Me: (forces Aang and Katara to dance and watches) YEAH GO KATAANG! WOOH! KATAANG FORVEVER!

Sokka: (stuffing his face full of all the snacks) *nom nom nom nom*

Suki: Sokka! Don't eat _everything!_

DarkSecretWaterbender and hoblakuka: (chatting together about setting up a Kataang fan club)

Toph and Zuko: (sitting on random couch) Wow those 6 are actually enjoying the party.

Author: Both of you stand up and PARTY!

Toph and Zuko: No.

Author: Oh, Yeah?

_**1 Zuko and 1 Toph wearing make up later...**_

Toph and Zuko: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?

Author: I can make that disappear if you party..

Toph: I'll hit you!

Author: That wont help.. I'll permanently glue that to your faces if you _don't_ party...

Zuko: What about Sokka? He's stuffing his face, not joining _in_ the party

Author: At least he's doing something in the party NOW PARTY!

Zuko and Toph: YES, SIR!

Author: (crosses arms and smiles) Now that's more like it! I should force Toph and Zuko to do more stuff! Like cleaning up after the party!

_**When the party-for-no-reason is done and DarkSecretWaterbender and **__**hoblakuka**__** have been shoved out of the house by yours truly (me!)**_

Author: (claps hands all the mess disappears)

You Readers: (frowns confusedly) We thought... Toph and Zuko...

Author: Oh yeah! Your right! I completely forgot!

Toph and Zuko: -_- What?

Author: (claps hands and all mess re-appears) Toph, Zuko! TIDY UP!

Toph: Sorry can't, blind! Can't see where things are hanging and I can't see stuff on tables! Thank_god_ I'm blind!

Zuko: Lucky! (Zuko starts to clean up)

Me: Wow! He didn't even argue!

Author: He's learned to do what I say!

Me: (bows to Author) Teach me this power, master!

Team Avatar (except Zuko) : Why us? Why is this happening to us?

**So there you go sorry for the extremely long wait - I've been getting ready for school, btw which starts tomorrow so don't expect updates soon! I'll update when I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender.**

**Author's note: PLEASE review or PM me with ideas for this story - I am begging you!**

Laptop: Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act like everything's okay

Aang: What's that?

Me: (pauses my laptop) A song which I love! Called Let it all out, it's from a cool show called Fullmetal Alchemest. (presses play)

Laptop: Pour it all out, pour it all out  
'Cause I'm here for you  
And you should know that I'm here to stay

Aang: It's nice, the lyrics are really meaningful! ^ . ^

Me: (pauses it again) Aww, Aang aren't you sweet? (presses play)

Laptop: Know that you aren't the only  
Person here who feels lonely  
And that I really fully can understand  
All of the things that you've been going through

Don't you ever give up on life  
'Cause that's just not the right thing to do oh oh

Katara: (walks in) (hears the laptop) What's that?

Me: *sigh* (pauses the laptop again) A song which I love! Called Let it all out, it's from a cool show called Fullmetal Alchemest. (presses play)

Laptop: Just stay with me  
And soon you'll see  
If you would just live for today  
Forget the past  
Make today last  
That you'd surely be okay

Katara: It's nice, the lyrics are so meaningful!

Me: (pauses the laptop again) Aww, that's so sweet Katara! (presses play)

Laptop: Don't ever forget the bond we share  
For no matter what I'll always be here  
Next to you  
And I know it's hard but you'll get through

Suki: (walks in) What's that?

Me: (grinding teeth) (pauses laptop) A song that I love and it's called Let it all out. *sigh* (presses play)

Laptop: I'm here to stay  
And here to say  
That I promise I won't leave  
Won't disappear  
I'll always be here  
And you'd better believe it

Suki: It's nice, the lyrics-

Me: (fuming) (pauses my laptop and points to the door, steam pouring out of my ears) GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU TWITS!

Door's mail flap: Somebody just put mail through me! Someone pick it up!

Me: (pops head out of door) And Aang?

Aang: Yep?

Me: Check the mail.

Aang: Why me?

Me: And I thought Airbenders were kind!

Aang: I am kind! (goes off to get the mail)

Me: Okay seeya, peeps! (goes back into room and presses play on my laptop) At last!

Laptop: Things aren't easy as they say  
But just hang on in  
And I'm sure that you'll be okay  
Try your best because I know  
You have strength within

Aang: (popping head into my room) Uhh, Lauren?

Me: (clenches fists, pauses and growls) WHAT?!

Aang: Here's your mail! (drops envolope and runs out)

Me: (looks at letter) FAMILY MEETING NOW! AT THE DINING TABLE!

_**At the dining table 2 minutes later**_

Zuko: Are we a family now?

Me: Well I consider us to be one! Now down to business, this mail says something that is disturbing for Sokka and Toph but I wanna know if its true;

_Dear Toph,_

_Is it true that Sokka was your first crush? _

_Someone-who-would-prefer-to-be-known_

_P.S. Sokka, was Toph your crush at sometime?_

Sokka, Suki and Toph: WHAT THE HELL?!

Zuko, Katara, Aang, Author and Me: (sniggering our heads off)

Me: LOL!

Zuko, Katara, Aang, Author, Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**After like 5 minutes of solid laughing...**_

Me: (wiping eyes) Oh that was PRICELESS! *sigh* So Toph, is it true?

Toph: As if! I only put up with this Pea-brained dork (points to Sokka) 'cause he is Katara's brother!

Author: (on the computer) You're lying.

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

**(A/N I just love copying and pasting! ^ . ^)**

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

Toph: No I'm not.

Author: Yes you are.

Me: SHUT UP!

Author: (points to laptop screen) It says here that: When Toph was knocked into a large body of water while crossing an ice bridge, she called for help and, though Sokka began to untie his shoes to come to her rescue, Suki jumped in the water without second thoughts and was able to reach Toph before Sokka had entered the water. Unaware that it was Suki, Toph gleefully thanked Sokka for the rescue and kissed Suki on the cheek. She was very embarrassed to find out what actually happened, commenting that Suki could let her drown. This showcased her budding affection for Sokka. She also held his arm while the two and Aang flew back to Ba Sing Se to find Katara. (smile smugly)

Toph and Suki: (go a deep red colour, one from embarrassment and one from anger!)

Author: (scrolls down on the computer) and here it says: When Sokka briefly left the group to pursue the tutelage of a renowned sword master, Aang, Katara, and Toph all expressed regret over his absence, reflecting that his humour and strict adherence to a planned schedule had given them entertainment and focus in their lives. When Sokka returned, Toph claimed that she had not missed him, but turned aside and blushed afterwards, providing more evidence that she had a crush on him. By this point, Sokka also seemed to connect with Toph more than with any other character in the group, giving her a piece of meteorite that was used in crafting his sword after they left the sword-master's residence.

Sokka (blushes and looks at Suki [who looks likes an angry bull! :O]) and Toph: That's not- I didn't- What the- (points at Author) You'd better be preparing your grave!

Author: (wining) Not again! (runs away)

Sokka, Suki and Toph: I'M GOING TO KILL HER! (runs after Author)

Me: Uh guys?

Aang, Zuko and Katara: Yes?

Me: We need to help the author.

Aang, Zuko and Katara: Why can't we just let her die and the hands of Suki, Sokka and Toph?

Me: If she dies then this fanfiction will disappear.

Zuko: And then we get to go home?

Me: Yes, but that's not the point.

Aang, Zuko and Katara: Uh I think we're going to let her die, sorry!

Me: I have to do EVERYTHING myself don't I?

Aang, Zuko and Katara: Yep.

Me: (rolls up sleaves) Fine! (stomps off)

Aang and Zuko: What should we do now?

Katara: Slumber party?

Aang and Zuko: No, something else...

Katara: Makeovers?

Aang and Zuko: No...

Katara: Shopping?

Aang and Zuko: Uhh...

Katara: Should we just do something immature and boyish then? - like playing video games?

Aang and Zuko: YEAH!

Katara: (rolls eyes) Boys!

**YAY CHAPTER 7 IS DONE! Sorry for the long wait the first days of school have been TORMENTING! O.O and I have NO idea what to do for the next chapter so (gets down on knees) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT! Review me with ideas and review to say if you like my story or hate it (although I'd prefer if you didn't send hate mail, 'cause its mean! ^ . ^) and if any of you would like to listen to that song 'Let it out' it'll be on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned avatar I wouldnt be writing this non-money making story**

**A/N: I am getting real sick and tired of doing the disclaimers - but if I didn't then I'd get sued! But I'm broke so it wont really make a different if I'm sued, but it would go on my permenant record sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo , ill have to keep doing it T.T BOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Author: (solemnly) Unfortunately this is the-

Zuko, Sokka and Toph: (really fast) the what?

Me: -_- You guys have been eating my 'Extra Sugary, Smarty Cookies' haven't y-

Zuko, Sokka and Toph: (really fast) Yep! (normal speed) Oof!

Author: (stands behind them with a paddle in her hand) sorry that was just too irritating, as I was saying; this is the last chapter of Why me?

Me: Why did we name this fanfic that again?

Author: Dunno. I guess I just couldn't think of a good original name!

The rest of Team Avatar who-haven't-been-paddled: The last chapter, huh?

Aang: (timidly) does this mean we get to go home?

Katara: Yeah - if this story ends we automatically get to go home right?

Suki: I get to go home? YAY!

Me and Author: -_- Some people are just so inconsiderate!

Author: As I was just saying this is the last chapter of-

The rest of Team Avatar who-haven't-been-paddled: WOPEEEE! Ooooof!

Me: (standing behind them with a paddle in my hand) Please continue author!

Author: Thankyou Lauren! Now, this is the last chapter because i've only got like 10-

Me: Wait a minute let me go and check! (goes to laptop and checks) Actually its 9!

Author: Thankyou! this is the last chapter because i've only got 9 reviews i mean come on people! if your reading this right now; review!

You readers: ...

Author: Okay I'm done. So basically-

Me: You're not done are you?

Author: Nope, so basically the only people who appreciate this story are TheDarkSecretWaterbender, Fire Lord Mowse and hoblakuka 'cause they're the only one who have reviewed! So I shall only carry on the story if I get at least 2 more reviews!

Me: God, that was harsh! You're so mean to the Gaang and now you're being horrible to the readers?

Author: Shut it you wierdo!

Me: T.T Why are you being mean to me aswell?

Author: 'Cause life isn't fair! (stomps out out of the room)

Me: -_- Well that was seriously messed up. (turns to you readers) Don't worry ill make sure she updates!

Team Avatar: (suddenly become conscious) Awwwww man!

Me: But only if you readers review!

Team Avatar: YAY!

Me: (turns to Team Avatar) Why are happy that I said that?

Sokka: 'Cause no-one's gonna review this rubbish fanfic!

Toph: (leans towards my devil-like face) I'll kill him if you want.

Me: If you kill him, I'm gonna help!

Team Avatar (except Sokka and Toph) : FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Toph and Me: (cracks knuckles)

Me: Someone dig him a grave!

Zuko: (shovel appears in his hand)Gladly! (runs to the back yard)

Sokka: (runs to Katara) Save me!

Katara: No chance!

Sokka: (runs to Aang) Save me!

Aang: No chance!

Sokka: (runs to Suki) Save me!

Suki: Of course I'll save you Sokka!

Sokka: Really?

Suki: No.

Sokka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs away)

Me and Toph: (screaming battle cry) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA-

Author: (stomps back in) **SHUT THE HELL UP SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO BE ANGRY! AND JUST FOR THAT I'M ENDING THE CHAPTER HERE AND NOW!**

Zuko: (runs in)

Team Avatar: Yay! We get to go ho-ome! We get to go ho-oooooooooooooooooooooooooome!

Me: (covering ears) Urgh! At least I won't have to put up with your terrible singing anymore!

_**TO BE CONTINUED... OR WILL IT?**_

**A/N seriously my school work is piling up and I don't have much time for this fanfic and seeing as I'm not really getting many reviews I feel like there's really no point in doing this at all, I travel a long way to get to school and I could use the extra time to get some sleep so unless u guys are going to review I guess this is the end! T.T It was nice knowing that at least 3 people appreciated my story! So long my Fanfic Fans!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/N: Well I guess you are surprised that this chapter is here... WELL DON'T BE! Stop gawping! This is a good story! I want to dedicate this chappy to GoddessMari17, do you know why? COZ SHE REVIEWED! And to this guest who also reviewed! ^.^ Thankyous are for both of you out there! YOU GUYS ROCK! I also want to dedicate this story to my friends; Beth, Hanna, Liam, Dan, Ryan, Justin and Ollie as they all requested to be in it! (you can request to be in it too you know!) ... (well actually I asked them but they said yes anyways, so blah!)

You Readers: -_- We don't care about your friends, just get on with the story!

Author: Some people can be soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo inconsiderate!

You Readers: -_- Shut up!

Author: 'O' (imagines you readers burning at the stake) Okay I'm fine now! ^.^

You Readers: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Author: Oh fine!

Doorbell: Ding dong

All: ...

Doorbell: I said DING DONG!

Me: Sokkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sokka: (rubbing his ears) (wining) What?

Me: Get the door!

Sokka: Why should I?

Me: 'Cause I told ya to!

Sokka: (whimpering) Okay - good reason!

Sokka: [still -_-] (goes downstairs & opens the door) -_- Hello and welcome to HELL! (sees who it is) 'O' Well hel-lo!

Katara: -_- Did you invite round a girl?

Me: No. I don't know who's at the door! (goes downstairs)

Sokka: (flexes his muscles and grins) You know, I'm the best warrior in my village!

Person-who-is-at-the-door: Uhh... cool? I guess?

Me: Sokka, go away! (sees who it is) [it my friend Hanna! ^.^] -_- Sokka, hate to break it to you but... SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!

Sokka: (looks at Hanna) W-what? *sniff sniff*

Me: (un-symathetically) Oh dear, looks like u failed to get another girl Sokka, now GO AWAY!

Hanna: (looks at Sokka going away sulkily, then looks at me) Harsh much?

Me: Meh! He's used to it!

Hanna: It doesn't look like he's used to it.

Me: Then he'll get used to it!

Hanna: You sure?

Me: Hanna?

Hanna: Yes?

Me: **SHUT THE HELL UP!**

Hanna: OK! Sheesh! Anyways...

Me: I'm the person who's supposed to say anyways!

Hanna: Fine calm down!

Me: Anyways... What are you doing here? I didn't invite you!

Door: Knock knock.

Me: Sokkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sokka: WHAT?!

Me: Get the door, grumpy pants!

Sokka: (brightens up) Sure I'll do it Lauren!

Me: On second thoughts... Kataraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Katara: WHAT?!

Me: Get the door, grumpy pants! And Authorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Author: WHAT?!

Me: Cage the doofus for me, so he doesn't flirt with my friends!

Author: Sure whatever. ( snaps fingers and cage falls on Sokka)

Sokka: Oh sh*t

Door: I'm waiting for someone to OPEN me!

Katara: Don't worry! I'm coming. (opens door)

Person-at-the-door: Well hel-lo!

Me: (goes to go and tell person-at-the-door to shove off and that Katara already has a boyfriend when I stand there and open my mouth ready to scream at him to F*** OFF!)

My-mate-Ollie: (holds up his hands) Whoa, don't scream!

Me: -_- Fine I wont - who did you bring with you?

Ollie: (counts off his fingers) Beth, Lara-

Sokka-from -inside-the-cage: Girls?

Ollie: Yeah you-weird-person-I'm-going-to-ask-Lauren-who-you-a re-later, but anyways; Beth, Lara, -I was supposed to bring Hanna-

Hanna: (waves) Already here!

Ollie: Okay and that leaves; Liam, Justin, Ryan and Dan.

Katara: Boys?

Ollie: Yeah you-hot-girl-I'm-going-to-ask-Lauren-who-you-are-l at-

Me: KATARA! HOW COULD YOU BE IN ANYWAY INTERESTED IN ANYONE OTHER THAN AANG?!

Katara: I'm sorry! (hangs head)

Me: (crosses arms and looks at her approvingly) Good girl!

Ollie: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaay... but anyways - PILE IN GUYS! LAUREN GAVE US THE GREEN LIGHT!

Me: What?

My mates: (run in and dog pile me - well the girls do, the boys just slouch in and try to look cool [though they'll never achieve it! ^.^ lol!] ) DOG PILE! (well the girls say it, the boys just slouch into a corner and try to look cool, but as I said before, its gonna be really hard for them! ^.^)

Me: (turn into superman and chuck these pathetic girls off me) Haha! (turn back into Lauren) okay, now; WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU AND NOW OU COME IN HERE AND TEMPT SOKKA AND KATARA WHEN THEY ARE ALREADY COUPLED WITH PEOPLE! NOW GO AWAY! (shoves them out the door)

**_2 hours later..._**

Ollie, Liam, Ryan: (flirting with Katara)

Dan: (trying to flirt with Katara, but failing miserably! [lol!])

Katara: (blissfully happy [which makes me NOT blissfully happy!])

Aang: (in the corner meditating on his head)

Justin: (meditating on _his_ head with Aang)

Sokka: (trys to flirt with Hanna, Lara and Beth)

Beth: (not impressed) Uhh... _sure!_

Lara: (willing to give him a chance [what an idiot!]) Oh! Okay - I'll try it!

Hanna: (blank expression) Uhh... MAYbe.

Me: (leans over to Toph) Remind me how they got in?

Toph: (munching on a chicken leg) froovevinnow!

Me: (explaining as if Toph were a 2 year old) Chew... Swallow... Then speak... OK?

Toph: (swallows {and chokes! [I wish!] no not really!} ) Through the window!

Me: And what did you do while they climbed in?

Toph: Let them. And I let Sokka out to see the effect.

Author: And let them flirt with Katara and my friends, when they already have boyfriends? YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!

Toph: (turns her head to me) I'm not scared of you!

Me: I didn't say that - the Author did! (points to Author)

Toph: Oh crud! (runs away yelling) your two voices sound too damn similar!

Author: (rolls up sleeves and flies after Toph [don't ask me why she can fly - she just can - I don't know why!])

? [upstairs]: (makes sounds that only 10 tonne magical monsters can make)

Appa: (flies in [at least I know why he can fly!] and knocks down most of the house! L)

Me: (screaming like crazy) OUT! OUT! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! LET ME GO FIRST THOUGH - I'm THE MOST IMPORTANT IN THIS FANFIC! (shoves my way out, and drags a few bottles of cactus juice with me [ don't ask me how the bottles of cactus got there - I don't know they just did!])

**_When the house is knocked down flat... and we're standing outside..._**

Me: (hands each guy there a bottle of cactus juice) Drink up boys!

Boys [except Aang, who doesn't believe in drinking] :*glug glug glug glug* Tastes funny hahaaha! (falls down)

Girls: Uhh...?

Me: U'll see. Bo-oooooooooooooooooys!

Boys: (drunkenly) Yeah?

Me: A poor, little girl like me can't build a big house like this! And you are so strong, so tall, so dumb.

Boys: (flexing muscles and looking impressed, then startled) What was the last one?

Me: Tall!

Boys: Well we wouldn't want a little girl like you to suffer! (drunkenly) Let's build a house! (starts building a house)

Appa [I almost forgot about him! ^.^] : (makes that weird noise again)

Author: (flies back to us, carrying an UNCONCIOUS TOPH! 'O') I managed to kick Toph's but hard enough so that she became unconscious!

Me & the girls: (cross arms) Okay that's a lie!

Author: -_- Okay I just clicked my fingers to make her loose consciousness.

Me & the girls: (nods) That makes more sense!

Boys: (put hands on hips [ thank god they're still drunk! ]) All done!

Me: Okay - Gaang?

Gaang (except Toph who is unconscious) : Yeah?

Me: Get into the house - bedtime!

Gaang: Aww!

My mates: (points at the Gaang) Ha-ha!

Me: (turns to my mates) As for you!

My mates: Yes?

Me: GET THE HELL OFF MA PROPERTY, OR I WILL CALL THE COPS YOU MORONICAL IDIOTS!

My mates: Sure! Whatever you say! (run away as fast as possible)

**ALL DONE! And thanx to furrymoustache9 (my friend Lara ^.^) for reviewing see y'all later! Me tired, need to sleep...**

Aang: Wait!

Me & Author: *all cranky* WHAT?!

Aang: Where is Appa going to sleep?

Me & Author: Don't know, don't care!

Aang: (starts crying)

Toph: Crybaby!

Katara: Oh my poor Aangy! (kisses his nose repeatedly)

Me & Author: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! KATAANG!

Zuko: (really fast - well as fast as you can get building an enormous barn full of hay) Look! I have made a barn and Aang can stop crying and Katara can swoon over what impressive building skills I have!

Me: (turns head slowly towards Zuko) _What did you say?_

Zuko: Uhh... I have made a barn and Aang can stop crying.

Me: (terrifyingly) -_- Stick with that and your funeral will be later in the future.

Appa: (makes that weird noise and goes off to the barn)

Me: BEDTIME EVERYONE!

Zuko: Since when were you the boss of us?

Me: Are you disagreeing with me?

Zuko: Um... YOU HEARD HER! BEDTIME FOR EVERYONE!

All: (are shooed upstairs [including me and Author -_-])

**Now this really is the end. I'd like to than-**

Team Avatar: Oh come all, ye faithful!

Me: Carols are sung in Christmas for a reason guys! It sounds terrible out of season! This is a song you should sing: Ooooh ooooh I can't go any further than this, ooooh ooooh I want you so badly it's my only wish!

Toph: (leans over to Suki) And she's complaining that our song was out of season? This song's out of date!

Suki: (giggles)

**(A/N Why do girls giggle so much? I now I'm a girl but when girls giggle I get soooooooooo irritated! That's all!)**

Me: Meet me halfway, ride up the-. Toph - you say something?

Toph: Nope.

Me: Okay. ^.^ I swear I'm gonna stay - for yo-ou. I'll be looking out - night and da-ay...

**Okay I seriously need to end this now, thanks to ma mates for being in the story! (you can be in it too if you only asked!) and this was 7 pages on word document! :D and next chappy will be up - but you know the deal it'll only be up if you review! So chow for now, or is it forever?... (mysterious music)**

**No but seriously review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dislaimer: I don't own ALTA**

Me & Author: We're bored.

Team Avatar: So are we.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

**(A/N I need this chappy to be here! So don't sulk!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own: a phone, an alarm (which I despise!), a hairbrush, 3 diary of a wimpy kid books and a whole lot of homework, sitting at the corner of my desk, making me feel guilty! And I own NOTHING ELSE, except the fact that this plot is of MY own thinking (and maybe also the thinking of some of my fans ^.^) OHEMJEEEEEEEE! I've just realised that I have fans! (well I have readers which call my story AWSOME! So there!)**

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: Fire Lord Mowse, Soofi Mtz and Twinkletoes626. D'ya know why? Hmm? HMM? Well this is why. COZ THEY ARE INCREDIBLY AWESOME! COZ THEY ...wait for it... REVIEWED! And as Fire Lord Mowse requested to be in this chappy - she can and so can Soofi Mtz (coz she asked to be in it too). (apologies if they're male!) Review if you wanna be in the chappy, or if you like it - or if you want this story to keep on going! (or if you have ideas for my fanfic - that is the most welcome!) I feel like I'm forgetting something... what was it? I can't remember...**

Me & Author: (wipping person on the back) HAHAHA! Now you do your own housework! HAHAH-OW! WHAT THE HELL?!

Aang: (repeatedly whacking us) DONT HURT THE SLAVE! HE IS A HUMAN BEING TOO!

**(A/N Now I remember! Sorry for the long wait! ^.^ funny how I remembered that in the middle of the story instead of the begining! XP)**

Me & Author: Slave? No. This is our dear older brother Adam! AND HE DESERVES WHAT HE'S GETTING!

Aang: Oh! Okay! Now i get it! (looks at brother) Good luck! Or should I say HELL!?

Me & Author: ...uh...

Aang: It means 'Good luck' in Norwegian.

Me & Author: Are you sure it doesn't mean: ' Go to hell!' ?

Aang: Oh whatEVER! Anyway, bye! (waves at Adam) Nice to meet you! (leaves)

Elvis: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, yes it was niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii-ce to meet yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

Me: Okay! Get OUT! The last time you were here you got Zuko married!

Team Avatar: (rush in)

All: FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**( K)**

Me & Author: We're bored.

Team Avatar: So are we.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

Author: (streches) Well, I've done my chapter for the day.

Fire Lord Mowse: I'M HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR E!

Sokka: -_- Yet weird stuff still manages to happen to us! (glares at Author)

Author: Why are you looking at me?

Me & Team Avatar: CAUSE YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!

Author: T.T I know! I'm sorry! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nee-Naw person: NEE-NAW! CRY BABY ALERT!

Me: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay...

FLM: (sneaks cactus-juice/vodka/some-else-that-makes-people-cra zy into cups) Let us drink our sorrows away!

Me: Yes! (holds cup up to my mouth)

FLM: (leans over to me and whispers) It's cactus juice!

Me: BLEACH! (spits it out) WHAT TH-

FLM: (covers my mouth) Shh! I wanna see what they do!

Team Avatar: Funny chicken! Woop! Woop! Funny chicken! Woop! Woop!

Me: Ahh! So you have a plan... I like that! (fist bumps)

FLM: You guys remember Teo right? (brings Teo in and forces cactus juice down his throat)

(A/N Teo is the guy in the wheelchair whoes dad invented the war balloon ^.^)

Elvis: (appears)

FLM: (whispers in Elvis' ear)

Elvis: Do I HAVE to?

Me: do it or he gets to chop you up!

Barry The Chopper (from FMA:B): I get to chop him up?

Me: Or Gluttony gets to eat you!

Gluttony (also from FMA:B): I get to eat him? Goody, goody!

Elvis: o_0 I'll do whatever you say!

Me: Good! Now - Barry, Gluttony, begone from this fanfic that has absolutely nothing to do with you as you are from FMA:B and this is an A:TLA fanfic!

Gluttony: o.o I didn't get my snack!

Barry & Gluttony: (disappear in a puff of zebra-striped smoke)

All: ? (turn to author) Zebra-Stripes?

Author: (shrugs) It's better than any boring old colour!

All: I guess...

Elvis: Lets get this over with - Zuko and Teo-

Zuko & Teo: (in German accents) Ya?

Elvis: GET MARRIED OR ELSE SHE'LL SKIN ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! (points to FLM)

Zuko: What a grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat idea! (kneels down in the direction of Sokka) Sokka - I solemnly ask your permission, from the deepest depths of my fiery, hot-headed heart, to marry your only friend Teo!

Sokka: Sure thang - Zuki-yodo!

Suki and Katara: What th-? (clothes disappear to be replaced by a bridemaids dresses)

All: (look at Author)

Author: What? It suits the scene! And so does this! (living room {bet ya didn't think it was a living room did ya?} turns into a church and Elvis is wearing priest clothes)

Elvis: Teoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou take zukooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo to be your awfully wedded husband?

FLM: (whispers to Elvis) I'm sure it's lawfully - not awfully!

Elvis: (whispers back) If-

_(Urgent News report:_

_DESMOND THE MOON BEAR!_

_Desmond-the-moon-bear: (on the moon) How did I get here?_

_THE END)_

Elvis: If its Zuko getting married - then its awfully, tru-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah-st meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: (whispers to FLM) He's right you know!

Soofi Mtz: (burst in wearing bright pink bridesmaids' dress) Am I late?

Me: Nope! Zuko's just getting ma- wait a minute! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Soofi Mtz: (ignores me [typical!], grabs flowers and stand next to Elvis drooling) Zuko's so hot! Zuko...

Team Avatar (well the rest of team Avatar [AKA just without Zuko]) : WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE! WE ALL LIVE IN A YELL-

Elvis: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay we continiyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?

Teo: (Texas accent) I do-de-dumfly-do.

Elvis: As for yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou Zuki-yodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooo ooooo!

Zuko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Elvis: -_- Leave the singing to me, okay?

Zuko: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooka-

Elvis: -_-

Zuko: I mean okay. And I do-dodo-dodo-do-do-dooooo!

Me: How much cactus juice did you give these punks?

FLM: ...uhh...

Me: (facepalm!)

Soofi Mtz: (still drooling) blubblelubbleblublublub...

**_Some disturbing things I wish to forget happened..._**

Zuko: (wakes up) WHAT THE-?!

Me: (wakes up and yawns) What's idiot number 3 wailing about now?

Zuko: (stomps over to my room like the doomsday person he is [lol! ^.^]) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS DRUNK?!

Me: (yawns) Oh nothing much - you just got married. You may go now!

Zuko: Oh is that all? (goes out)

Me: 3...2...-

Zuko: WHAT?! (rushes in)

Me: (yawns) You got MARRIED!

Zuko: WHO THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET MARRIED TO?!

Me: (yawns) Teo. Now you may go.

Zuko: Oh okay. (goes out)

Me: -_- 3...2...-

Zuko: WHAT?! (rushes in)

Me: (yawns) You and Teo got MARRIED!

Zuko: HOW THE HELL DID WE GET MARRIED?!

Me: (yawns) Fire Lord Mowse got all of Team Avatar drunk, brought in Teo, got him drunk too, you asked Sokka's permission to get married to Teo, he was too drunk to realise what he was doing and said yes, Elvis was the priest, Soofi Mtz was a bridesmaid, I still don't know how she got in!, and was drooling non-stop over how hot she thought you were,-

Zuko: o_0

Me: And the rest of Team Avatar were singing "We all live in a yellow submarine" EVEN TOPH! Then Fire Lord Mowse took Teo back to her own portal seeing as her job to trick you into marrying a man you barely knew succeeded and Elvis disappeared in a puff of leopard print smoke. (frowns at author)

Author: What?! It's interesting!

Me: -_-

Zuko: Oh okay. (goes out)

Me: I have a feeling that in 3...2...-

Zuko: WHAT?!

Me: -_- DAMNET! IS THIS GOING TO BECOME A REGULAR THING WITH YOU?!

Zuko: (points in the direction of his room) WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING ?!

Me & Zuko: (go into Zuko's room)

Team Avatar: (skipping round in a circle, wearing bright yellow summer skater dresses; including the guys! [But seriously, it's scary imagining Toph wearing that and skipping! ^.^]) WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE! WE ALL LIVE IN A YELL-

**( K)**

All: END OF FLASHBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Me: (turns to Elvis) So now you see why we want you go- WHERE THE HELL IS Elvis?! (looks out of window and sees Elvis running away suspiciously, looks down and sees empty cookie tin) MA COOKIES! DON'T YOU DARE SUSPICIOUSLY RUN AWAY WITH MA COOKIES! (sprints after him)

Aang: Lets dig him a grave, after all it'll be the last bed he ever gets!

Sokka: (holding shovel, points with his thumb behind his back, smiling proudly) Already done it!

Katara: Good job, Sokka. But... did you spell Elvis right on his grave stone?

Sokka: ...gravestone?...

Team Avatar: (facepalm!) Typical, real typical!

Author: (sits up) Well that was a nice nap - you guys finished the flashback yet?

Team Avatar: (facepalm!) Typical, real typical!

**So how'd you guys like the chapter? And as for cool kid235 - sorry for the short chapter ten - but as you can see it was necessary! And as for all ma fellow Fanficters who stood by me - YOUR DE BEST EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**TT.**

**P.S. PLEASE say if you liked this chapter**

**The Thinker is OUT! PEACE!**

**P.P.S I'm thinking about adding some more A:TLA characters into this Fanfic like: not Zhao, Ozai, Ursa, Iroh, Azula and her cronies - sorry Mai and Ty-lee, the Cabbage Merchant, Yue (and have her and Suki fight to the death over Sokka XD lol!), Bumi and whoever else I've missed... TAKE YOUR PICK! And I need to get this out of my system:**

Me: OMFG! AANG! GET YOUR FAT BUM IN HERE NOW!

Aang: (really concerned) What is it?

Me: I have just watched episode 9 of season 2 of legend of korra.

Aang: Legend of Korra?

Me: I'll tell you what that is later, anyways-

Ro$ie (my friend ^.^): AnyWAY! (runs out of fanfic)

Aang: ...

Me: She hates it when I say anyways and always corrects my by saying anyway.

Aang: 'o' Oh.

Me: Any-

Ro$ie: (runs in) WAY! (runs out)

Me: -_- Aang I just want to tell you your son never makes in into the spirit world - even though he is an airbender!

Aang: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T.T

Soldier-from-Disney-movie-Tangled: THE KINGDOM IS LOST!

Peasants: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Arthur & DW: MARY-MOO-COW!

Mary-moo-cow: Hiya kids! ^.^ (waves)

Me: ...

_(Urgent news report:_

_Author: They said I could never teach Sokka to drive!_

_Sokka: (driving badly) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Author: No, Sokka, no!_

_Sokka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (drives off a cliff)_

_THE END)_

**The Thinker has one thing to say, and one thing only... (really big eyes) You want your cookies? (really fast and grinning cheekily) Coz they're right here! (rubs tummy)**

**Bye guys - till next time :D**


End file.
